Mobile devices, also sometimes referred to as handheld devices, are electronic devices that are sized for being carried and/or pocketed by humans. Mobile devices typically include one or more of a fast and capable processor, a rich but small display, wireless communication capability, a touch screen, a reduced size keyboard, and/or other features that enable device mobility. Such mobile devices also tend to contain rechargeable batteries to provide power.
Mobile devices with rechargeable batteries have a constant tension in delivering a rich experience while providing battery life with enough longevity to enable them to deliver their value while on the go (e.g., while not tethered to a battery charger). A user of a mobile device typically desires to transport the mobile device with them, and does not want to have to leave the mobile device behind for charging. However, some mobile device functions, such as security functionality (e.g., virus scanning, backup functionality, etc.), can greatly use the processing resources of mobile devices, and can therefore be costly in terms of battery usage. As a result, such device functions can limit the portability of mobile devices.